Todo tiene un principio, pero así como empieza puede terminar
by melgamonster
Summary: Se quedó a dormir en casa del profesor Agasa, cuando lo despertó una llamada de su amada solicitando verlo, él nunca se imaginaria que esa cita terminaría en algo que él nunca se hubiera imaginado


**TODO TIENE UN PRINCIPIO, PERO ASÍ COMO EMPIEZA PUEDE TERMINAR**

 **ONE SHOT**

* * *

Estaba todavía dormido, cuando el celular de Shinichi comenzó a sonar.

−Es Ran −pensó mientras se tallaba los ojos para poder ver mejor−. ¿Bueno? −contestó después de haber tomado su pajarilla cambiante de voz.

−¿Shinichi? Lamento haberte despertado, pero quería que nos viéramos.

−¿Vernos? −eso era imposible debido a su condición actual pero creía conservar algunos de los antídotos que Haibara le dio bajo muchas condiciones−. ¿Por qué? ¿Te urge mucho? −Algo en él le estaba a alertando algo, un fuerte dolor en el pecho se apoderó de él y eso que no había tomado ningún fármaco que le ocasionará eso.

−Sí, quiero hablar contigo.

−Estamos hablando. −No quería sonar mal pero es que no quería verla, no en su condición actual.

−Shinichi... Por favor −pidió suplicante, un tono que podía hacerlo flaquear−. No es algo que se pueda hablar por teléfono necesito decírtelo de frente.

−Está bien −suspiro, no podía decirle que no a ella−. ¿En dónde quieres que nos veamos?

−En la cafetería que está por nuestras casas−. En el pasado solían reunirse ahí saliendo de clases.

−Oh, está bien, te veo ahí a las tres.

−Gracias por hacerme tiempo en tu apretada agenda de detective, Shinichi.

No sabía porque pero esas palabras le habían dolido, tal vez era un indicio de lo que pasaría más adelante

Por suerte se había quedado a dormir en casa del profesor, se escabulló entre los niños y se fue a su casa. Por suerte Akai tampoco estaba en su casa, al parecer podría tener una cita tranquila con Ran y tal vez invitarla a su casa después de comer algo en la cafetería para convivir otro tiempo juntos, ya que no podía exhibirse en público .

Buscó en su closet la ropa que se pondría, una hora antes de la acordada se tomaría el antídoto, tenía unos cuantos escondidos en su habitación para alguna emergencia y esa era una emergencia, su corazón lo presentía.

Después de sufrir las consecuencias que su cuerpo tenía al tomar el antídoto, tomó un baño y se procedió a arreglar para su cita. Podía hacerlo porque Haibara no se encontraba en Tokio y no había nadie que le recriminara por utilizar un antídoto cuando no es estrictamente necesario, pero él estaba deseoso de verla, pues tenía tiempo que no lo hacía, no con su verdadero cuerpo.

Llegó al lugar acordado, unos minutos antes no quería hacerla esperar. Justo a las tres en punto la joven se dejó ver corriendo por la calle.

−Ran −la nombró para llamar su atención.

−Lo siento Shinichi, ¿te he hecho esperar mucho? −preguntó después de llegar con él.

−No, no te preocupes. Yo también estaba deseoso de verte. −Se acercó lo suficiente para depositar un beso en sus labios, pero para sorpresa de él no fue respondido de manera pasional como cuando solían verse, en cambio el rostro de su novia se mostraba serio. Otra punzada en su pecho se hizo presente, revisó sus signos vitales para ver si eso no era consecuencia de que el antídoto no estaba perdiendo efecto pero no, no se trataba de eso.

−Entremos −pidió con una sonrisa, pero en ella no había ningún rastro de felicidad

−Hace un buen clima −dijo cuándo habían llegado a su lugar−, los pasteles de aquí están buenos, tenía tiempo que no veníamos jun…

−Ran −la interrumpió, esa no era la forma de actuar de su amada−. ¿Qué querías decirme para citarme aquí? No te estás comportando como sueles hacerlo. −Ella desvió la mirada−. Ran.

−Siento que es lo mejor terminar. −Soltó sin tapujo.

−¿Terminar? −cuestionó, estaba sorprendido, en ningún momento se hubiera esperado eso−. ¿Por qué…

−Siento que sería una carga menos para ti, tan concentrado que estás en tus casos.

−¿Cuándo te he dicho que seas una carga para mí? −cuestionó molesto, eso no tenía fundamentos.

−Nunca, pero es lo que yo siento. Casi ni nos vemos, rara vez podemos hablar y siempre que podemos encontrarnos terminas huyendo tras uno de tus casos. Tus casos son más importante para ti y no te lo reprocho, siempre ha sido así. −Unas lágrimas ya empezaban a asomarse por los violetas de su amada.

−Está bien, esa es tu decisión no la cuestionare −respondió mostrándose impasible, al contrario mostraba una sonrisa.

−Shinichi… −murmuró su nombre conteniendo las lágrimas.

−No te queda hacerte la fuerte, eso déjamelo a mí. Tú siempre fuiste la más sentimental entre los dos, −le extendió un pañuelo, haciendo que la joven secara sus lágrimas−. Si es lo único que querías decirme está bien. −Hizo una seña con la mano y una joven camarera se acercó a ellos−. Por favor denme un pay de limón y para la señorita un pastel de chocolate.

−En un momento se los traigo.

Estuvieron en silencio, cada uno observándose el uno al otro. Ella seguía produciendo gotas de agua salina a través de sus ojos y él la miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella rompió la distancia que los separaba y empezó a besarlo, un beso que demostraba todos los sentimientos que había ocultado para llevar a cabo su declaración, deseo, añoranza, amor, cariño. Él se emocionó con ese beso, estaba feliz por recibirlo.

−¿Estás segura de tu decisión? −cuestionó después de ello, pues eso no era lo que había sentido con el beso. Ella sólo movió la cabeza en confirmación−. Está bien, no te forzare, tú has de tener los motivos para tomar esa decisión. −Se alejó de ella, aun manteniendo esa sonrisa, esa poker face que había visto tantas veces utilizarla al mago.

Los pasteles llegaron y fueron comidos en silencio entre ellos.

−¿Quieres probar el pastel de chocolate? −preguntó Ran para romper el silencio incómodo. Él sólo abrió la boca para que ella le introdujera una cucharada y eso mismo hizo él con su pay de limón. Después de un intercambio de sonrisas y terminarse su postre, volvió a hablar−. A pesar de mi decisión no quiero que dejemos de hablarnos de repente, tú conoces mucho de mí al igual que yo de ti −dijo mirándolo seriamente.

−Sigo preguntando, ¿estás segura con tu decisión? −Ella agachó la mirada, nuevamente había comenzado a llorar, él la acercó a su hombro para que pudiera llorar mejor.

−Te amo −susurró ella en su oído.

−Yo también −respondió−. Pero supongo que ese sentimiento fue superado por las causas que llevaron a tomar tu decisión. −Su llanto aumentó, él solamente le acariciaba el cabello−. Supongo que fue mi culpa, las pocas veces que nos vemos, los casos en los que me he metido, los mensajes como medio de comunicación. Lo acepto fue mi culpa. Pero deja de llorar, que dada la situación parece que soy yo quien está terminando contigo cuando es al revés.

— Parece que sí. En serio soy una tonta, verdad, ¿Shinichi?—. Él no respondió y ella retomó su compostura, secó nuevamente las lágrimas con su pañuelo—. No quiero que dejemos de ser amigos —pidió.

—No lo dejaremos, aunque tal vez con el tiempo nuestra relación se vaya reduciendo a la nada —respondió y es que no soportaría ser el confidente de la mujer que ama—. Te acompañaré a la estación del tren para que regreses a tu casa.

—Pero yo quiero seguir contigo. —Si ella no le hubiera dado esa noticia él también deseaba eso, pues aún conservaba los efectos del antídoto.

—No —respondió secamente, no sabía cuánto tiempo podría soportar más su poker face.

Se levantó del lugar y se dirigió a la caja registradora a pagar lo consumido. Ella se acercó a él, tomó su mano y así caminaron al salir de la cafetería y durante su trayecto a la estación del tren.

—Bueno aquí te dejo, no dudes en que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa. —Soltó su mano y le dio la espalda para empezar a caminar de regreso a su casa, pues debía ocultarse, ante la sociedad estaba muerto y después de esa situación que se dio con Ran, tal vez desearía estarlo, sus ganas de vivir y regresar a su cuerpo original ahora se volvieron nulas.

—Shinichi espera —lo abrazó por la espalda—. Te amo.

—No hagas esto más difícil Ran —rompió el contacto y se alejó de ahi sin voltear atrás—. Nos vemos luego, —se despidió alzando la mano, aunque puede que no lo volviera a ver pues él regresaría a su forma de niño, ahora debía vivir con su mujer amada bajo la máscara de Edogawa Conan

* * *

 _N/A: Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia._

 _Tal vez se pregunten, ¿por qué melgamonster anuncio un hiatus y aun sigue publicando? Bueno tal vez el hiatus sea para mis historias publicadas que tienen un final feliz con mi OTP ya que por el momento me encuentro imposibilitada de hacerlo ya que no se me ocurre nada._

 _Bueno, debo decir que es la primera vez que separo a la OTP_

 _Espero haberles roto el corazón :v_

 _Nos leemos luego, tal vez._


End file.
